In The Wings
by lemon31
Summary: Chad could either reveal himself and face Sharpay, or stay hidden in the wings with Ryan. Chyan. Oneshot.


**A/N **Written for the Porn Battle VIII over at Livejournal. The prompt word was _hiding_.

After the Wildcats had thundered off the stage, their carefully choreographed dance steps immediately forgotten as they made their way to the gym, Ryan stood for a moment, staring out at the empty seats.

"It's gonna be great on the night."

Ryan jumped as a voice cut through his reverie and spun round, only to realise that the very subject of his thoughts had lagged behind his team mates. Sighing, he walked towards the curly haired jock.

"I really hope so. It looks alright at the moment, but there's still loads to be done."

Chad nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets, rocking back on his heels.

"You're really good at this, Evans: you've actually taught Jason to move vaguely in time!"

Laughing softly, Ryan stopped directly in front of him. The silence of the auditorium hung heavily between them, the only sound being the echo of Ryan's giggles which quickly faded to nothing as Chad's expression became more serious.

"I know you aren't tied to Sharpay like you used to be, but do you think she's plotting anything to ruin it all?"

Shrugging, Ryan answered,

"I have honestly no idea what she's up to these days. She spends all her time with that new girl, Tiara, and – "

He broke off as the unmistakable clicking of Sharpay's heels became clearer and clearer. Before he realised what was happening, Chad had allowed himself to be dragged into the wings, behind the curtains. Pressed uncomfortably against the pulleys, he stared at Ryan and started to protest, but a hand was quickly clamped tightly over his mouth.

He heard the auditorium door wing open, banging against the wall and Sharpay striding down the aisle. She ordered Kelsi to the piano, grabbed a microphone and climbed onto the stage. Chad's eyes widened further and he struggled to free himself, but Ryan placed a hand on his chest and forced him to keep still.

Kelsi played the opening bars of Sharpay's song for the _Senior Year_ musical and she began singing. Chad had stopped wriggling, but Ryan's hand remained on his chest. Their eyes met and Ryan slowly removed his hand from Chad's mouth, pressing a finger against his own lips.

Sharpay finished her song and Chad attempted to slip out of their hiding place again. Just before he stepped out from behind the curtain, Ryan gripped his arm as Sharpay ordered Kelsi to go back to the top. She didn't seem to have any intention of stooping soon, so Chad squashed himself back into the small space, praying that she wouldn't catch him. The rumours she would spread around school, if she discovered him hiding as she rehearsed, didn't bear thinking about.

He could feel Ryan's warm, slender body pressed against him, a hand still holding his arm tight. In the small, cramped space their breathing sounded almost unbearably loud and Chad fancied he could hear the thumping of Ryan's heart keeping time with his own.

He shifted his position slightly and Ryan gripped him tightly again. Chad squeezed him back reassuringly and suddenly Ryan's hand was sliding down his chest, resting on his hip. Pale fingers ghosted over the stretch of skin exposed between his Wildcat shirt and shorts, and he shivered involuntarily, feeling uncomfortably aroused.

Sensing no objection, Ryan slipped his hand under the hem of Chad's shirt, splaying his fingers over the warm skin. Too surprised to do anything but stare, Chad shifted his legs in an attempt to hide his growing erection. Ryan, however, had already noticed it and thumbed the waistband of his shorts, before cupping him through the thin material. The touch sent an electric shock through Chad's body, rooting him to the spot. Ryan slid his hand into the white shorts, his nails grazing Chad's erection.

Unable to prevent himself, Chad gasped and immediately Ryan clamped a hand over his mouth again. Motionless, Chad allowed him to start stroking up and down, maintaining a steady rhythm. Ryan twisted his wrist as he pumped his arm, his eyes locked intently on Chad's.

Still singing, Sharpay continued rehearsing, completely unaware of her brother's antics barely a foot away.

Pausing his ministrations for a second, Ryan listened intently as Kelsi tried discussing something with Sharpay. Hating himself for it, Chad whined in protest and thrust into Ryan's hand. His attention instantly drawn back to Chad, Ryan grinned apologetically and resumed stroking harder and faster.

Chad's breathing became more and more erratic, his chest heaving, and he bit down on Ryan's fingers, trying not to cry out. He kept his eyes fixed on Ryan's and his whole body shuddered as he came.

For one long moment they stared at each other, both trying to slow their racing pulses, still gripping one another tightly. Ryan broke the eye contact first, his cheeks colouring with embarrassment. Remembering just as he opened his mouth that Sharpay was still far too close for comfort, Chad lifted Ryan's chin with his finger, desperately hoping he could convey his feeling without speaking. Ryan looked almost ashamed, the polar opposite to his earlier confidence, and mouthed,

"Sorry."

Chad shook his head frantically, finding it difficult to express himself in this way. Ryan looked at him quizzically so instead Chad settled on a simple thumbs up gesture and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy.

Clutching each other tightly, they waited for Sharpay's rehearsal to finish.

**Please review!**


End file.
